


【闻也/齐也】光阴里的他和他 十二

by Justamoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;温闻尔雅;闻也;齐也
Kudos: 1





	【闻也/齐也】光阴里的他和他 十二

1  
公司为翟潇闻的出道做足了准备和宣传，当天场馆几乎爆满，互动环节气氛达到顶峰，或许他就是吃这碗饭的料，一个眨眼一次伸手轻而易举带动台下少女的欢呼。

九点整出道舞台准时结束，一首抒情歌后翟潇闻跟粉丝鞠躬道谢，刚走下台陆云华满脸欣慰迫不及待地凑过来“闻闻，我没看错你，要不要回去休息，庆祝会可以不去”陆云华毕竟是老牌经纪人，体贴艺人这点他一直做得很好。

“那怎么行，主角不去像什么话。而且也要当面感谢大家这几个月的辛苦”他闭着眼靠在椅背上，化妆师仔细的帮他卸掉舞台妆。

这个理由很充分，陆云华点点头“说得也是”

直到从场馆出发，翟潇闻都没看见他想看见的那个人。

为了庆祝他正式出道，公司包下餐厅氛围最好的露天顶楼，刚推开顶楼门，就被扑面而来的掌声和欢呼声淹没，一眼锁定心心念念的人，越过众人冲他笑得眯起眼。陆云华招呼着大家落座，翟潇闻执意坐在长餐桌另一头，心满意足地看着斜对面的人若无其事的样子。

一番真挚的道谢后，氛围才逐渐变得随意。席间充斥着欢笑和话语声。

突然有人拔高声音开口“我跟你们讲”他表情神秘，唬的众人纷纷停下动作侧目“我们住的酒店昨天闹鬼了”

此话一出桌上顿时炸开了锅，七嘴八舌地嚷嚷让他继续说下去。

这人清了清嗓，摆足了谱“昨天我睡得早，快十二点的时候醒过来，这时候突然听见”他讲到这儿音量猛的变大，吓得在场胆小的人一个激灵“突然听见有笑声从走廊传进来，而且这个声音持续了很久，不像有人从门口经过”

这个时节已经快立夏，顶楼凉爽的晚风这会儿反而吹得人起鸡皮疙瘩。原本热闹的气氛变得格外诡异，有人开口问“那你没出去看看吗？”

讲故事的人收起神秘的表情一脸尴尬“我没敢”余光瞟到一旁闷头葫芦似的张颜齐“我昨天跟张老师一间房，他肯定也听到了”

被点名的人机械地抬起头，顶着众人好奇的眼神开口“我可能睡得太沉了，没听见”说完还不好意思地干笑了两声。

这人正是张颜齐同房的同事，估摸着是听见他的笑声太害怕，一时忽略了他不在屋里这件事。

对面看好戏的刘也全程观察着张颜齐的反应，心里略略琢磨一番瞬间明白了事情的真相，两人抬头快速对视一眼，又低下头憋着笑，忍耐到极限拿餐具的手都开始颤抖。

两人反常的行为尽数落进翟潇闻眼中，他不明白这其中出了什么岔子让原本冷战的两人重归于好，但对他来说一定是不利的。

2  
庆祝接近尾声，张颜齐借口去洗手间起身离开顶楼，顺手带上门鬼鬼祟祟地钻进安全通道，一整晚他都在想着刘也等会儿会说些什么，紧张过了头甚至开始担心自己会出错，再三考虑后还是决定打给周震南让他帮自己出谋划策。

铃声在耳边响起，片刻后电话接通  
“周震南，有个事情想问你”  
“你也哥让我今晚十一点去他房间”张颜齐把手机拿开，几秒后重新贴回耳边“小点声，你怎么比我还激动”  
“我该怎么办？”  
“告白？还需要告白吗？我的心意他明明一清二楚”  
“好，知道了，不要骂人”  
“等我好消息”

挂断电话去了趟洗手间，再回到顶楼时众人已经准备散场，除了翟潇闻和陆云华，剩下的人各自组队打车，张颜齐还没来得及朝刘也走过去，就被同屋喝得红了脸的同事一把捞住，只能眼睁睁看着对方被其他人拉上车。

扛着人回到酒店离十一点还有空余，张颜齐揪起领口的衣服低下头闻了闻嫌弃地皱起眉，沾了一身酒气，这样去赴约可不太好。一番洗漱后再三确定自己身上没有难闻的味道，把手机塞进兜里提前赴约。

快接近目的地时停下脚步，刘也房间门口站着一个人，是他此刻最不想看到的那张脸，翟潇闻伸手敲响刘也房门，接着门打开不知说了什么，两人笑着拥抱在一起，翟潇闻推着人进了房间，门重新关上，留下张颜齐一个人站在走廊。

刘也看不到他吗？还是他眼里只有别人？

他说不清自己此刻是什么感受，平静大于愤怒，心灰意冷最终取代满腔欢喜，面对刘也，他似乎总是被动的那个，因为太喜欢总是小心翼翼，握紧拳头咬了咬牙转身，或许从知道翟潇闻的存在起，就不该再任由心底里的喜欢肆意疯长。

是时候结束了。

3  
看着张颜齐起身离开，翟潇闻凭直觉确定有什么事脱离了他的掌控。门被带上的瞬间，他站起身离开座位，路过安全通道时听见张颜齐的声音，他停下脚步站在拐角小心翼翼的听着对方和其他人的对话。

果然，事情总是不如他所愿，翟潇闻在听见张颜齐说告白时阴沉着脸转身回了顶楼，既然老天爷不愿意帮他，那就自己争取。

比其他人提前回到酒店，翟潇闻洗漱后换了身衣服算了算时间，拿起陆云华带回来的酒打开门朝刘也房间走去。

在张颜齐停下脚步前，他伸出手敲响房门，为了今晚的告白，刘也似乎做了充分的准备，他努力挡住眼前人的视线笑着开口“刘老师还没表扬我今天表现不错”

满脑子想着要跟张颜齐说的话，刘也一整天心情都很愉悦，这会儿翟潇闻的要求也变得合理，他伸手拍了拍对方肩膀一脸欣慰“做得好我们未来的大明星”

突然被握住手腕搂在怀里，刘也吃了一惊最终还是把这一举动当做翟潇闻的撒娇没有拒绝，他抬起手拍了拍对方当做鼓励。

脸颊贴在颈项间，刘也似乎刚洗完澡，皮肤还带着湿气，鼻尖全是他身上残留的沐浴露味道，翟潇闻开口“一起喝一杯，当做是感谢你尽心尽力教我”说完也不给人反应的时间，松开手推着人进了房间，转身带上门落了锁。

刘也看了看时间，离十一点还有一会儿，来得及。

桌上的玻璃方杯倒满了酒，翟潇闻拿起杯子递给刘也“聚餐的时候你没恭喜我，这杯酒就当做惩罚”他笑得天真无邪，让人无法拒绝。

接过酒刘也无所谓地开口“不就一杯酒”仰头一口气喝完，液体呛得他眯起眼，啪的一声把酒杯倒扣在桌上示意。

翟潇闻目光深沉，拿起杯子反过来放好，再次倒满酒“别急还没完，现在该我敬你了，谢谢刘老师的教导”

刘也酒量一向不错，两杯酒对他来说不算什么，伸手拿起杯子接受对方的好意，再次一口气喝完，他喝得又急又猛，刚洗完澡的热气被酒精催化慢慢爬上脸颊。

两杯酒喝完翟潇闻还没有离开的意思，两人坐着说了会儿话，刘也催促着他回房间，跟着人猛的站起身只觉得天晕地转，跌坐回沙发斜斜地靠着，他揉了揉脸视线一片模糊，仰着头迷迷糊糊去看翟潇闻，浑身被酒精烧得发热。

翟潇闻重新坐在他身边，伸手抚上他的脸颊一脸担忧“刘也，你还好吗”

滚烫的皮肤接触到冰凉的手掌，刘也很是受用的往这处来源上贴了贴，唇间溢出舒适的叹息。

手掌挪了挪位置，翟潇闻摩擦着他的脸颊，拇指按在唇瓣上轻轻揉搓，刘也不自觉伸出舌头，温热的舌尖舔在翟潇闻指尖，着魔的把拇指探入他湿热的口中，刘也双手握住他的手腕闭着眼舔舐口中的异物。

半晌后翟潇闻抽回手，捧着脸吻了上去，被撩拨的浑身难耐，刘也双臂紧紧缠在人颈间做着回应。他被人按在沙发角落，两人忘情地交换唾液，翟潇闻的吻逐渐从唇瓣下移一路吮吸厮磨到锁骨，双手探入衣摆顺着腰线爬上胸口，拇指按压在逐渐挺立的两点上来回抚摸。

刘也闭着眼仰起头，胸口上的酥麻传至头顶，他轻轻呻吟出声，手臂挂在眼前人背部紧紧攥着，终于在乳尖被拉扯时张开嘴轻声抱怨“张颜齐，轻点”

身上的人停下动作，翟潇闻捏住他的下颌俯视他，冷着脸开口“看清我是谁”

下颌传来的痛感逼迫他睁开眼，刘也揉了揉眼睛捡回一半理智，看清眼前人的面孔后惊慌失措地解释“我认错人了，对不起”说完就想推搡着人起身。

手腕被攥住压在沙发上，炙热又猛烈的吻自上方铺天盖地压下来，刘也瞪大了双眼挣扎妄图把眼前失去理智的人推开。

翟潇闻把人困在沙发与身体之间，埋着头亲吻他的脖颈，手指再次探入衣摆勾着裤边往下带，这个动作刺激了刘也，扭动身体挣扎的更加剧烈，没有被限制的双手在翟潇闻背部拉扯。

他突然抬起头看着刘也恢复神智的双眼，一字一句开口“张颜齐不会来了，你别等了”

这句话激怒了身下不断挣扎的人，刘也难以置信地辩驳“不可能”翟潇闻没有要停下的意思，在他手指再次探入衣摆前刘也拿起桌上的酒瓶用力朝他后脑砸去。

翟潇闻的话确实激起了他全身的怒火，愤怒促使他用尽了力气，酒瓶破碎的瞬间翟潇闻痛苦的闷哼一声无力地趴在他身上。

玻璃瓶碎开的声音把刘也拉回现实，时间仿佛静止，他手上握着另一半酒瓶愣愣地盯着天花板，直到翟潇闻勉强支起身体，温热的液体从后脑沿着下颌线滴在刘也胸口裸露的皮肤上。

他终于回过神意识到自己做了什么，丢下手中的酒瓶慌乱地捂住翟潇闻的后脑，带着哭腔的嗓音响起“对不起对不起”他的眼泪已经开始打转，抬起手看了看满手鲜红的血液，泪水顺着脸颊滑落渗透进发丝间。

翟潇闻摸了摸自己的后脑似乎还没回过神，摇了摇头努力让自己清醒，开口安慰身下泪流满面的人“别哭了，给陆云华打电话让他过来”

起身侧着头靠在沙发上，比起后脑勺上的伤口，或许心里的伤口更让他痛苦，悲哀地勾了勾嘴角闭上双眼。

4  
陆云华来的很快，看到翟潇闻捂在后脑勺上已经沾满鲜血的毛巾，沙发上的一片狼藉以及两人凌乱不堪的衣服，他瞬间明白发生了什么，难以置信地坐在翟潇闻身边，多年的工作经历还是让他保持理智开口“为什么会这样！你忍耐一下”

翟潇闻睁开眼虚弱地回答“晚点我会跟你解释”

陆云华掏出手机安排好，等待的间隙才终于有机会仔细打量两人，当务之急是处理好翟潇闻的伤，他憋着一肚子脾气等着电话。

刘也换了条干净的毛巾帮翟潇闻清理脖子和下颌上的血迹，后脑勺上的伤口不再继续流血，但凝固的血液让发丝糊成一团，他从行李箱里翻出一顶帽子递给翟潇闻示意他戴上。

确定看不出来后，陆云华的手机终于响起，他起身走向门口，回头看着身后的两人。

翟潇闻安慰地笑了笑开口“没事的，别担心”

像个做错事的孩子，刘也低着头不敢跟他对视，喃喃着对不起。

陆云华实在看不下去，这两人闯了这么大祸只有自己着急上火，他气急败坏地训斥“你们俩是做对了什么还给我磨磨蹭蹭，赶紧走，晚点再跟你们俩算账”

他带着翟潇闻从酒店其他门上了车，快速到达最近的医院包扎，之前的酒店不可能再回去，重新找了酒店领着翟潇闻开了房间。

终于有空询问事情的来龙去脉，翟潇闻掐头去尾把细节都省略掉一五一十地解释。

陆云华崩溃地指了指他开口“我…我真是没想到，我竟然把这么个定时炸弹放在你身边”他起身来回踱步“我带过这么多艺人，竟然没看出你这点心思”他想了想又恨铁不成钢的开口“我会替你把这件事瞒下来，但是刘也不可能再待在公司”

翟潇闻猛的抬起头蹙着眉“我说了，是我强迫他”

“你给我闭嘴，这种话传到别人耳朵里你还想不想在这行混下去了”陆云华被他气得摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心。

“你如果用手段逼他离开，我就去跟公司说出事实”索性破罐子破摔，反正他已经做好最坏的打算。

陆云华闻言一把把眼镜扔在他身上“你疯了”他从业这么多年，还真没见过这么不要命不珍惜机会的艺人，两人梗着脖子对视，谁也不肯退步，最终陆云华败下阵来，无奈的做了让步“好，你赢了，但是他不可能再当你的舞蹈老师，这是底线”

这个决定终于让两人都满意，翟潇闻点点头答应。

两人离开后，刘也坐在房间里发呆，回想着刚才自己的举动后悔地捂住脸，他没想过要伤害翟潇闻，可是刚才情绪不受控制。

距离约定的时间已经过去半个多小时，如翟潇闻所说，张颜齐没来，打过电话也没人接，他起身想去找他，看到手上干掉的血迹才想起来这样会吓到别人，重新洗漱过后朝走廊尽头走去。

已经十二点多，刘也敲了敲门没人回应，他又坚持不懈的敲了三四次，终于门被打开，是张颜齐同屋的同事。

刘也踮着脚朝里看了看，礼貌地问“打扰了，请问张颜齐在吗？”

对方似乎刚睡醒，挠了挠头转过身回答“张老师？他走了”

“走了？”他不敢相信的重复了一遍这个回答。

“嗯，他说有事，先回去了”

刘也还是不相信他的话，一把把人推开冲进房间，原本属于张颜齐的床铺干干净净，行李箱也不翼而飞，他这才接受事实，木讷地道歉后走出房门。

扶着墙走回自己房间，靠着门坐在地板上，再次被丢下的恐惧从房间空荡的角落袭来，无声的哭泣蔓延开。

TBC.


End file.
